B3-NK1
is a Rank B Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Tsukumono tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology B3-NK1 wears a yellow armor with purple shoulder-neck and waist pads, a number of blue beads and black gloves with gold linings. He has green facial features. He also carries a naginata. In the anime, he is eager and hard-working in his quest for the , which he believes he could awake the true power of his naginata. Using his naginata, B3-NK1 can pierce through modern technology devices without making holes in them, and uses it for looking for screws needed for said devices to work in order to assimilate them with his weapon and forging the "ultimate weapon". In particular, he looks for Heroic Screws, special screws that represent the souls and powers any form of machinery, and it's said that collecting 1,000 of them will awaken the true power of his naginata. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch B3-NK1 appears on all floors of Gourd Pond Museum at night (Breezy Hills). Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In the Japanese version Puni Puni B3-NK1 was introduced in the Puni Puni Factory event as an enemy who can be befriended. Yo-kai Watch 2 B3-NK1 can be found in the area behind the 20 Gate Globe Door. Yo-kai Watch Blasters B3-NK1 can be found through Patrol in Breezy Hills. Alternatively he can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 B3-NK1 can be found under cars in Breezy Hills, alternatively the player can find and befriend him in the Kyubot or Venoctobot Dungeons as a normal enemy. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 B3-NK1 can be found and befriended in the Karaclear Noah Sword Dungeons Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |20-44x3|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Thunder|Single enemy}} }}|Stat raise|-|Single ally|Raises an ally's DEF by making part of its body mechanical!}} }}|19 x 9 (1) 20 x 9 (2) |-|All enemies|Rapidly fires blades. Likely to be either critical or a miss.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: ''"*clunk* ...Malfunction... Please initiate friendship-repair routine..."'' * Loafing: "Lemme just rest..." * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Good. Very good!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"OK."'' * 'Receiving food (disliked): ' In the anime B3-NK1 appears in Yo-kai B3-NK1, in which he causes some of the electronic artifacts in the Adams House to suddenly stop working. When confronted by Nate, he reveals he caused these malfunctions in his search for the "Hero's Screw", which he states that they can awaken the true power of his naginata, collecting his 998th from Nate's air conditioner, and the 999th from the vacuum cleaner near Jibanyan, Nate, and Whisper. To fix B3-NK1's messes, Nate summons Robonyan, who is then attacked by B3-NK1's polearm when the Yo-kai notes Robonyan's metallic body. However, Robonyan oddly turns out to enjoy its piercing, to the point where he kept prodding B3-NK1 to keep searching him for a Heroic Screw despite his denials to the group when confronted on it. Suddenly, Robonyan begins extending his limbs, tails, and neck, then quickly retracts them, and falls off of B3-NK1, leaving behind a Heroic Screw, and one of the best in the collection to boot, and assimilates it with his polearm, causing it to assume a brand new form. B3-NK1, out of gratitude, gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. In The New Yo-kai Watch, B3-NK1 was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he is among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero to go on sale. B3-NK1 makes a cameo in Titanics Of The Caribbean as a member of Baddinyan's pirate crew for Directator's latest movie. Etymology "Karakuri Benkei" translates as "mechanical Benkei". "B3-NK1" is the name "Benkei" partially cyphered to resemble a machine's serial number. Origin B3-NK1, like Benkei, B3-NK1 is based on the warrior monk-turned-lieutenant who served Minamoto no Yoshitsune (see Benkei#Origin). His Japanese name, "Karakuri Benkei", refers to karakuri ningyo, mechanized puppets built during the years from the 17th to the 19th century for entertainment purposes, festivals and stage tricks. Trivia * Even after B3-NK1 has awakened the new form of his polearm in EP023, the polearm seems to have returned to normal in his subsequent appearances. In other languages fr:B3-NK1 es:B3-NK1 de:B3-NK1 Category:Brave Tribe Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe